


August 18, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Never again!'' Amos said as he scowled at the territorial creature responsible for causing bruises to form on his face.
Kudos: 1





	August 18, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

''Never again!'' Amos said as he scowled at the territorial creature responsible for causing bruises to form on his face and after he remembered his master's attacks knocking him down if he never gathered crowds for Unity to control.

THE END


End file.
